Sacred Ash
by ASDFG96
Summary: Originally a supremegreendragon oneshot. I'm taking it over from them and lengthening it. Ash, you are a Pokemon. A legendary Pokemon. And once we become reunited, I intend to have you change back into your original form.
1. Chapter 1

I watch you Ash, although you may not know. From the skies I watch as you travel and grow throughout the years. And there have been many changes you had to go through.

First, you parted ways with your beloved Butterfree and I could feel your heart tear apart as you forced yourself to let go. Eventually you learn that many of your friends will come and go, your human companions as well.

Although those insignificant Team Rocket members never seem to change at all. I'd burn them to ashes if I thought they were a real threat to you. However (and you would disagree with me I'm sure) they do more good to you than harm. Much of your battle experience comes from battling them. There is also good in them, as I have seen them very rarely help you. It's like Misty said once. Something good can come out of something bad.

And yes, I know Misty well because you know her well. Ash, I know you were too young at the time to realize how you felt about her. And I know the regret you feel is because that by the time it took you to mature, she had to leave. You regret not becoming more intimate with her when you had the chance. I know, my son. I know you think about her everyday.

Do you think about me at all? Do you ever wonder who your father is? When you first saw me fly across the rainbow, blessing your journey, did you realize who I was?

No. Of course not. After all, why ever would you think that your father was a Pokemon?

I love your mother so much and it pains me everyday I don't see her. It's been over a decade since I left her. Once we finally begin to talk, Ash, I will tell you how we met. How it came to be that your mother fell in love with the legendary Ho-Oh and how her love was returned. I will tell you all you ever need to know, once you finish your journey.

Yes I have plans for you, my son. Being immortal, I cannot bear the thought of you and Delia dying of old age and departing this world forever. So I'm determined that once you end your Pokemon journey, I will take you and your mother away with me and have Dialga make you both ageless. Being the God of Time Dialga has the power to stop you from aging.

Arceus has already granted permission for me to take you both away. We will live where no human can possibly reach. Delia will be able to grow such magical plants that you humans do not have the ability to imagine. And you can see and befriend any Pokemon you desire.

Mew calls my plan selfish. She believes you and your mother won't come with me willingly and I can somewhat understand. Being plucked away from your home, your friends and everything you know will be frightening. But you're both coming with me nonetheless. There will be no discussion.

But it is something we will worry about in due time. Ash, I know you want to be a Pokemon Master but you'll find that living among the Gods of Pokemon much more appealing. I'll see to it.

I still remember the first day you hatched. Pokemon do not reproduce like humans do. When two Pokemon of opposing gender fall deeply in love, an egg will appear. It's the love from the Pokemon that creates it. In this case, your mother and I were kissing (I have a human form for such occasions) when we felt something materialized between us. We withdrew from our embrace and saw the egg entangled in our arms. You can only imagine our surprise.

Quite honestly I was concerned. A Pokemon never had an egg with a human before so I had no idea what would happen. In most cases the egg hatches into the species of the mother but how could this be so? Your mother's human. What would you become? A human hatching out of an egg? Or would you be a Ho-Oh?

The day came when you did hatch. Delia and I were never more anxious yet happy. We saw our son look at us for the first time.

I must say you were...different than you are now. You had a human body and yet there were feathers poking out of your tiny head, tail feathers similar to mine and two small wings on your back. You were such a joyful child, laughing and spitting small embers from your mouth whenever you were excited.

But Delia and I both knew that you couldn't stay like this. Our love was no secret but the fact that I was not human was. If people were to discover you as you were, they would surely try to study you. No one has ever seen a half-human, half-Pokemon before. And I've seen how those scientists can be. So heartless in their attempts to learn something new. They would experiment like you were a chemical rather than a helpless child that deserved nothing less than a loving family.

I called upon Deoxys to aid us. He was able to alter your DNA so that you became fully human. You could no longer breath flames or understand Pokemon language.

Yet even Deoxys cannot change what you truly are. Ash, you are a Pokemon. A legendary Pokemon. And once we become reunited, I intend to have you change back into your original form. It occurs to me that had you stayed that way, you would've already know how to fly.

But I'll be ready to teach you when the time comes. I'm sorry that I had to leave before you could even walk. I urged Delia not to tell you what I really was, not so soon. I wanted you to have a normal human childhood and worry about the true complications of your heritage when you're old enough. So she told you I was a trainer and I left on a Pokemon journey.

Ash. Your name has more meaning than you know. For centuries I have guarded the Sacred Ash with my life. It was more precious to me than anything in the world. Until you and your lovely mother came into my life. You became sacred to me, so your name should only be so fitting, right?

Until we cross paths, my son, I bless you on your journey. May your friendship with Pikachu grow only stronger.

My Sacred Ash.


	2. Discovery

(A.N.- This was inspired by another user's story. Sorry about this chapter's shortness and formatting.) Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock Harrison and Dawn Berlitz were going to Pallet Town after Ash's loss to Tobias in the Lily of the Valley Conference. "Come on guys! I can almost taste my mom's cooking already!" Ash yelled in delight. "Wait up Ash!" Dawn replied to little effect Soon enough Ash had reached the front door of his mother's house and knocked on the front door. Delia immediately embraced her son as soon as she'd opened the door. "Welcome home honey! Have you remembered to change your 'you-know-what's"…" "Yes, Mom." A few seconds later, Dawn and Brock came running up. Both the coordinator and the breeder had to stop for a few seconds to catch their breath. "Hello Brock!" Delia turned to Dawn. "And you are…?" "I'm Dawn." The blunette replied. "Nice to meet you dear. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Pikachu fried your bike accidently." "How did you know, Mrs. Ketchum?" "Every time Ash gains a female traveling companion, it's usually because of that." Delia explained. "Anyway, come in! Mimey should almost be finished making lunch." When the foursome stepped inside the house, Dawn gasped at all the knick-knacks, souvenirs, and pictures Delia had set around the living room. "Go on and sit down kids. I'll be back in a minute with some sandwiches." said Delia. While Brock and Ash sank to the couch, Dawn went and started looking at the various pictures. "Hey Ash?" "Yeah, Dawn?" replied the black-haired trainer. "How come there's no pictures of your Dad here?" "There aren't? " "Nope." "Let me go and check upstairs in the attic." With that, Ash got up from the couch and went up the staircase to the attic. "Hmmmmmmm? Where would I find pictures of my dad? Let me try this box." Ash turned to a cardboard box labeled "Memories". Opening it he found three peculiar objects; a photo album, a book(?), and most strangely, an cracked eggshell. "What the heck is this doing up here?" Ash turned the eggshell over in his hands. It was scarlet and gold coloured, with black bits and pieces. "_Why would Mom save a Pokémon eggshell?"_ Ash put down the eggshell gently and picked up the photo album. When Ash opened up the photo album, he almost fainted in shock. The picture, which took up the entire page, showed his mother standing in front of a Ho-oh! Ash quickly turned to the second page. This one showed his mom in a dress, standing next to a man wearing a crimson coloured tuxedo. Ash took a closer look at the man. He had golden- orangeish hair, as well as red eyes. _"Could that man be my father?"_ Ash turned to the next page. To his shock, there was a picture that was showing his mom and the man holding the egg that was now before him. "Ash, honey, lunch is ready." Delia's voice floated up the stairs. "Coming Mom!" With that, Ash quickly snapped the album shut and put it back in the box, taking care not to break the eggshell. _"I'd better ask Mom about that box." _Ash thought. Ash went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. His mother, Brock, and Dawn were already seated at the table. While they ate sandwiches and drank lemonade, Delia asked about their adventures in Sinnoh. After a while, she asked "So… what are you three going to do now?" Dawn answered first. "I'm probably going to head to the Hoenn region and enter their Grand Festival." Brock went next. "I'm going to go back to Pewter City and try to become a Pokémon doctor." Finally, Ash went. "I'm going to call up Scott and see if his offer of becoming a Frontier brain is still open. If not, I may train before entering the next Indigo Conference. Mom, can I ask you a question?" "Yes dear?" "How come in a box in the attic, there's a Pokémon eggshell, and a photo album that shows you standing in front of Ho-oh?" Delia, whose eyes widened in surprise, quick said in reply "Oh no…." "Mom…?" "Ash, I'll be right back." Delia quickly stood up and ran upstairs. "Ash…?" "Yeah Brock…?" "What do you mean that…?" Brock was cut off because Delia entered, holding the book, the photo album, and the eggshell, all of which she placed down on the table. "I didn't mean for you to find out before you turned 18… but… I guess I have to tell you now…. Ash, honey, the truth is… you're not entirely human." "What do you mean?" "Ash, your father is not a Pokémon trainer…. Your father is the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh." With that last sentence, Ash fainted. (A.N.- How's that for cliff hanger? Remember… read and review! Constructive criticism always welcome! ASDFG96 out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

ASDFG56


End file.
